Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 13
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 13 ist die 13. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil der Spiritus Ex Machina Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Spiritus ex Machina" Part One: Mega Man joins Dr. Light at the Advanced Robotics Trade Show to address the future of thinking machines. New faces abound—who are Drs. Cossack and LaLinde? What sinister forces lurk behind the scenes? Meanwhile, Dr. Wily searches for something to give him the edge deep in the forbidden Lanfront Ruins. All this plus the debut of RUSH! Shaping the Future Auf der A.R.T.S. (Advanced Robotics Trade Show) stellen Ingenieure aus aller Welt ihre Roboter und Erfindungen vor. Auch Dr. Light erscheint dort zusammen mit Mega Man, Roll, Rush und Elec Man, welche gemeinsam auf den Professor Dr. Cossack stoßen, der seine Tochter Kalinka und seinen Robot Master Pharaoh Man mitgebracht hat. Dr. LaLinde bringt ebenfalls ihren Robot Master Tempo aka Quake Woman, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Tempo keinerlei angelernte Persönlichkeit wie Mega Man oder Roll besitzt. Auch auf der Konferenz argumentiert Dr. LaLinde gegen Dr. Light, als es um die Frage geht, ob Roboter eine Persönlichkeit bekommen sollten oder nicht. Light war dafür, da er Mega Man bereits als seinen "Sohn" anerkannte, der Großes im Kampf bisher geleistet hatte, während LaLinde dagegen stimmt, da bei einem Kampf Roboter das Gefühl der Furcht bekommen würden und somit im Krieg keine weitere große Hilfe mehr wären. Währenddessen kommunizieren mehrere unbekannte Soldaten der Emerald Spears mit einem Walky Talky, um dem Anführer Harvey Greenleaf ihre derzeitige Position zu übertragen. Dieser und Alexander "Xander" Payne haben vor, die Menschheit von der Robotertechnik zu befreien, sodass sie die Menschen aus dem Gebäude befördern und die Roboter in dem Gebäude bleiben sollen. Roll und Kalinka schaffen es zu entkommen, Mega Man transformiert sich in seinen Kampfmodus und Elec Man und Pharao Man wollen die Emerald Spears angreifen, jedoch können sie nicht weiter agieren, da ihrer Programmierung vorschreibt, Menschen nichts anhaben zu können. Zur gleichen Zeit gelangt in die Lanfront Ruins und entdeckt den Supercomputer Ra Moon. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Dr.Cossack **Pharaoh Man **Kalinka *Dr. LaLinde **Tempo *Doctor Pedro Astil *Emerald Spears **Alexander "Xander" Payne **Harvey Greenleaf **Theo Payne **Simone Miller *Dr. Wily *Ra Moon Trivia *Auch wenn Plum auf dem Cover erscheint, so erkennt man im Hintergrund der Comicseiten nur Ripot. Plum taucht nicht auf. *Auch wenn Pharaoh Man als Gegner auf dem Variant Cover angedeutet wird, so kämpft er in der Saga mit Mega Man zusammen gegen Xander. *In den Short Circuits meint Auto "na-na-na-na-na-na Auto-Man!". Eine Anspielung auf die Titelmusik von Batman. *Auf Seite 18 hält ein Kind eine Puppe von Pharao Man. *Der Stand von Dr. Light auf der Aufstellung wird als Light Labs bezeichnet, während der von Dr. Cossack als Strawinsky Science Academy bezeichnet wird. *Auf Seite 20 steht auf einem Stand Appel Robotics. Anscheinend ein Running Gag auf die Firma Apple. Leseprobe MegaMan13Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan13Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan13Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan13Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 13 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics